emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6941 (8th August 2014)
"Rakesh tells Priya his son has missed his flight so he won't be at the engagement ceremony; and Diane and Katie are concerned by Andy's behaviour as he becomes increasingly frustrated." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Katie helps Vanessa move some of her stuff into Tug Ghyll. Priya prepares for her engagement ceremony later that day. Diane and Katie are concerned by Andy's behaviour as he becomes increasingly frustrated. Rakesh tells Priya that his son, Kirin, has missed his flight so won't be at the engagement ceremony. Priya is disappointed, especially knowing Jai isn't attending either. Andy chats to a man, Richard, at the hospital as he waits for his appointment. He realises the man has been beating his wife, Beth, up when she turns up bruised and fearful. David feels left out as he hasn't been invited to the engagement ceremony. Andy leaves his appointment with good news, but on his way out bumps into Beth again and tries to talk with her. She is fearful and snaps at Andy, leaving him shaken. Rakesh has a plan and goes to see Jai. Now that he has dirt on Jai concerning Leyla, Rakesh threatens to tell Megan in order to get Jai to attend the ceremony. Leyla feels guilty as Megan tells her she's done brilliant work on the engagement party. Priya's surprised when Jai arrives at the engagement party. Katie is concerned about Andy's mood on his return, but it's Sarah who ends up in the firing line when she nearly knocks tea everywhere and Andy goes ballistic with her. Moira apologises to Charity for hitting her. She tells her she knows she's provided Cain with the compensation money for Andy and that she's grateful. Charity insists Declan must never find out. Leyla tells Jai she can't deal with the guilt and they must end their affair. Jai agrees, now that Rakesh knows about them. Katie and Andy argue and she walks out on him. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Richard - Ross Grant *Beth - Jessica Harris *Neela - Rani Moorthy *Amar - Kriss Dosanjh Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *David's - Shop front and floor *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm *Hotten General Notes *The hospital consultant who Andy Sugden has his appointment with is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Memorable dialogue Charity Macey: "D'ya know what, I'm happy for you. Honest." Moira Dingle: "Never quite sure with you." Charity Macey: "Yeah, me an' all." Broadcasts United Kingdom *Fri 8th August 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Fri 8th August 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes